


Snips and Snails Meet Sugar and Spice

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fall_fantasia, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry imbibes one of Severus's experimental potions with some surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snips and Snails Meet Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iulia_linnea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/gifts).



> Written in 2008 for Round 2 of Fall fantasia and Iulia_linnea. Thanks to Fodirteg and Eeyore9990 for the betas.

** Snips and Snails Meet Sugar and Spice **

Severus entered the house and slammed the door behind him, removing his cloak and tossing it at the coat tree. The arm from the rack reached out and grasped the flowing black coat, snapped the woollen garment once then settled back into its dormant state.

Walking through the foyer toward the sitting room, he summoned Dobby and requested a glass of wine. He paused in his trek and glanced around the room. Everything was as it should be; the sitting area was tidy except for their everyday clutter. Filled bookshelves lined one wall, a curio cabinet with Harry's sparkling Quidditch trophies stood kitty-corner to the hearth where a low fire burned and the candles illuminated the room as the sunset shined in through the half shaded windows. His current book was just where he left it the night before, balanced precariously on the arm of his chair, the charmed bookmark sticking out the end of the novel with the smoky page numbers floating just above the spine. A pair of Harry's Quidditch boots lay on their sides, sticking half out from under the sofa… as always. Yet, something didn't quite feel right.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus continued to study the room, noting that nothing else appeared out of place. Inhaling deeply, he caught the rich scent of a hearty dinner that was being prepared and the soft fragrance of a flowery perfume. On the low table in front of the sofa was a vase of fresh cut flowers. He reached down and smirked at Harry's lingering habit from the Dursleys' and fingered the velvety softness of the deep blood red Harkness roses. It was then that he realized just what was missing.

Frowning at the quietness in the house, Severus glanced around; Harry was nowhere to be found. While that in and of itself wasn't too out of the norm, Harry did make it a point to be available in the evenings when he arrived home.

Dobby returned with a glass of wine and Severus took a sip of the merlot, still listening to the unusual stillness of the house. Uncomfortable with the fact that he found himself actually missing the noisy presence of Harry, he sighed and tried to shake off the feeling. 

Reaching up to undo the buttons at his throat, Severus continued through the house to the bedroom. Pausing at the bedroom door, robes halfway undone, he stared around at the darkened room.

Candles floated in the air, casting the large room in shadow; the flames danced to the soft music playing on the wireless. More red rose petals decorated the turned-down bed, and a trail of them led to the en-suite.

The bottle of merlot from which Dobby had served Severus sat on the nightstand. Wispy smoke vapours still rising from the bottle gave evidence that Harry had been there recently to cast the Chilling Charm on the bottle. A small plate with petits fours stacked neatly into a pyramid also had a place next to the bottle of wine.

Severus smirked as he made his way over to the bed, plucking up one of the decadent treats. He inhaled the scent of rich, dark chocolate and bit into the sweet, resting the bite on his tongue before taking a drink of the full bodied wine. Humming, he closed his eyes and let the flavours mingle for a moment as the chocolate melted in his mouth.

A small sound penetrated Severus's flavour-induced bliss and he opened his eyes, glancing around, seeking the source of the disturbance. Setting his glass down on the nightstand, Severus walked over to the door of the bathroom and knocked. "Harry?"

A squeak answered him and Severus reached for the knob, frowning when he found it locked. "Open the door."

"No, I'm afraid I can't, Severus," Harry answered, so softly that Severus had to lean closer to hear the response.

Trying the knob again, Severus pushed on the door. "Let me in. What's happened? Why are you whispering?"

"Severus…"

Severus backed away from the door and drew his wand, aiming at the obstruction between the two of them. "Harry, I am warning you…"

"Severus, no—"

" _Alohomora!_ "

The door burst open, slamming back against the wall and Severus stormed through the open portal, looking around the small room.

Harry crouched in the corner, his back to Severus, head down and swathed in Severus's dressing gown. 

Severus marched over to him as Harry stood and he stopped, staring at Harry's back. "Are you injured?"

Harry shook his head and Severus noticed that Harry's hair, which normally grazed the base of his neck, had grown and was now swinging down around the middle of his back.

"No… not exactly…"

Severus frowned as he listened to Harry and moved even closer to him, resting one hand on Harry's shoulders. Harry's voice was soft when he replied and not in his normal range. It seemed slightly higher pitched and that made Severus frown even more.

Harry's breathing hitched and Severus ran a comforting hand across the soft worn terrycloth of the robe. Harry's broad shoulders trembled, and Severus was certain they felt smaller than usual. Worry and just a bit of impatience infused his tone when he spoke again.

"Harry, I can not help you if you insist on hiding here in the bathroom. It is your recklessness and stubborn attitude that often leads you into trouble—"

A low moan interrupted Severus's tirade and Harry turned to bury his face in Severus's chest. Harry's entire body shook and Severus was almost certain he felt tears soaking through his robes. _What in Merlin's name was happening?_

Severus stared down at Harry, stunned at the change in him. Harry normally fought back with him. Their verbal sparring matches had led to some most interesting conclusions.

He threaded his hands into Harry's longer hair and tilted his face back, sucking in a breath as he peered down into the beloved tear-stained, red-splotched features. 

Harry's green eyes blinked back at him but their shape had changed; in fact, his entire face was different. He could still recognize Harry, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly was the problem. Gone was the strong jaw and slightly bushy brows, replaced by delicate, almost almond-shaped eyes and full pouty lips that trembled slightly as Harry stared back up at Severus.

"What happened to you, Harry?"

Harry ran one hand over his face, raising his glasses and wiping his eyes. "I drank the wrong potion—I think. I went into your lab looking for more Invigoration Draught. I was tired after the practice session today and I wanted to be awake for when you arrived h-h-ome."

Harry's breath began to hitch again and tears welled up once more as Severus stared at him. Quickly, Severus mentally ran through the potions he kept in his laboratory, trying to match one up that would have brought Harry into this surprisingly emotional state and considered the physical changes as well.

Nothing came to mind immediately except… _oh dear gods… no_. It couldn't be. He'd thrown all those experiments away when they'd not turned out exactly as planned. Surely, he'd not missed one bottle. Severus stared at Harry, reviewing the changes to Harry's appearance once more, then stepped back from him.

This caused an even bigger reaction from Harry, who promptly burst into tears, crying out. "Oh gods! It's awful, isn't it?!"

Severus took in the entire picture, the whole spectrum of the changes wrought by the potion. Harry had obviously grabbed his experimental potion by mistake. Perhaps the time and ingredients had not been wasted. It certain appeared as though the desired results had been achieved.

Curiosity won out and he had to see what had happened without the clothing blocking his view. Severus reached forward and tugged gently on the tie of the robe and gasped as it fell open and revealed Harry's body.

Harry shrieked, pulling the robe back around him and backing away from Severus. "No! Don't look! I'm horribly disfigured now!" 

Severus resisted the urge to laugh and arched an eyebrow at Harry. "It's nothing I've not seen before. I can't help you if I can't see what has happened, now can I?"

Harry sniffled and shook his head, still clenching the robe to his chest as if it would protect him. "This isn't me," he whispered.

Severus scoffed, "I beg to differ with you, Harry." He reached out and tipped Harry's chin up, looking into the watery green eyes. Running a finger along Harry's now soft and smooth cheek, Severus smiled at him.

"How one perceives an outward visage is often times considered differently by others."

Harry's expression softened for a moment as he tried to process what Severus had said and Severus's chest tightened while he studied Harry. No matter Harry's appearance, Severus still cared for him, not that he'd ever tell Harry so plainly. 

He had to make certain Harry wasn't injured by the potion's effects. Carefully, Severus prized Harry's now delicate fingers from the terrycloth robe and let the material drift away from his body.

Harry gasped and a flush of colour infused his cheeks as he turned his face away from Severus.

Severus grinned and found that the brew with which he'd been experimenting had been aptly named. _Ingenuity Elixir, indeed._

Severus reached up and ran his hands up Harry's arms, sliding the robe off his shoulders to reveal his newly transformed body. It was entirely and exquisitely female now. He drew in a breath as arousal rushed through him. He met Harry's eyes, reminding himself that this was still his Harry regardless of the physical changes and that he had to show him as much. 

The cloth pooled at Harry's feet and Severus narrowed his eyes, taking in the changes. "You are beautiful like this, Harry, just as you were handsome before," he murmured.

Harry blushed again and the colour spread down his face and throat to his chest, the pale pink delicately shading his skin.

Harry's taut, firm breasts moved slightly with each inhaled breath, and Severus gently trailed his fingers over the plump flesh. He reminded himself that Harry was now female, if only for a short time and tried to think of him as such. He smirked when Harry drew in a sharp breath, her body arching into the touch as one nipple hardened to a tight peak.

Severus flicked it lightly with one fingernail, the smirk curling into a grin when Harry moaned at the treatment. He glanced at Harry to find that Harry had closed her eyes and drew her bottom lip between her teeth.

Cupping Harry's breast in his palm, Severus ran his thumb back and forth over Harry's nipple, still watching Harry's face. "I see you are still sensitive here…"

Harry blew out a breath and shook her head, trembling as Severus continued to touch her. "No…" she breathed. "More so. I feel it…." She swallowed and Severus watched for the jump of her Adam's apple and smiled when he noticed nothing.

"Yes?"

"Lower," Harry continued, her body arching towards Severus as Severus continued to caress her breast. "In the pit of my stomach… and between my legs."

Severus hummed, and ran his fingers down Harry's stomach, noticing the toning of his abdomen had carried through the transformation but the masculine six-pack of muscles was softer at his navel. Harry's hips, though still trim, had widened slightly, becoming broader and rounding his shape.

"Oh!" Harry cried out. "I never realized how rough your hands were." She moaned, spreading her legs slightly to steady herself. "Don't stop! It feels so bloody good!"

Severus arched an eyebrow and chuckled, still sliding his fingers across Harry's body.

The downy trail of hair leading to her groin had lightened; in fact, almost all of Harry's body hair was gone and Severus skipped over Harry's crotch to finish his inspection. Harry's strong thighs had narrowed; the muscles tapering down to her knees were more delicate and her calves were smaller as well, right down to her now petite feet. 

Harry wiggled her toes when Severus brushed his fingers across the still crooked little one on her left foot and they both laughed, easing some of the tension in the room.

Taking a deep breath, Severus glanced up and braced one hand on Harry's hip, focusing on the nearly disappearing line of hair that reappeared again in a thick, dark triangle at the juncture of her legs.

Running his fingers up Harry's thighs, Severus eased them between the new soft folds, sucking in a breath as he felt the dampness. He glanced up at Harry.

Harry stared down at him and nodded. "Touch me…"

Severus slid his fingers across Harry's skin, still watching her face for a reaction.

Harry moaned softly, canting her hips forward when Severus's fingers grazed the sensitive new areas. "Oh, Gods, Severus…"

"Impressive. A complete physical change." Severus stood and pulled Harry flush against his body then bent his head, roughly pressing their mouths together.

Harry sighed and clenched her fists in Severus's robes, clinging to the dark cloth as Severus kissed her. She pulled away and rested her head against Severus's chest, running one hand over his back, her other hand plucking at the buttons. "You can fix this… correct? I mean, I'm not stuck like this, am I?"

Severus hummed and glided his hands down Harry's body. He thrust his hips against Harry, groaning as he rubbed his cloth-covered erection against Harry's soft skin then gently squeezed Harry's bum. He picked Harry up in his arms, smirking at the ease with which he accomplished this. "I think a solution can be acquired… after I finish my examination. You seemed to be enjoying that a bit too much."

Harry blushed and looked up at Severus. "You mean… you still want me… like this?"

"I just stated that you are still Harry no matter the outward appearance, did I not? I am confident that you will not regret this… interesting development." Severus grinned and turned, carrying Harry into the bedroom then laying her down on the bed. He quickly shed his robes and covered Harry with his body, removing Harry's glasses and rubbing against her as he pressed their mouths together once more.

Harry arched up towards Severus, spreading her legs and wrapping them around Severus's back.

Severus rose up to his knees, placing kisses across Harry's skin, down her neck and chest to her breasts then took one nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard on the tip, sliding his hand down Harry's side and in between her legs.

Harry mewled, reaching up to thread her hands in Severus's hair and pulling on the long dark strands. Canting her hips, she gasped as Severus's fingers slipped between her thighs, pressing against them as she always did, trying to force them deeper.

"Oh! More!"

Severus moved to Harry's other breast, mouthing the plump flesh before sucking her nipple between his teeth. He carefully eased his fingers inside of Harry then brushed his thumb over Harry's clitoris.

Harry howled, tightening her legs around Severus's waist. "Fuck! Do that again!"

Severus let go of Harry's breast and chuckled, sliding his tongue down Harry's body, dipping it into her navel for a moment. He nibbled around the small hole as he continued to glide his fingers in and out of Harry, occasionally rubbing his thumb over Harry's clitoris.

Harry writhed under Severus, crying out as Severus's fingers caused sensations she'd never imagined to build in her abdomen. "Please, Severus!"

Severus looked up at Harry, smirking at her as he reached between them and wrapped his hand around his sac, squeezing himself. He moved lower and rubbed his nose over the dark curls then licked Harry. "All in good time, Harry."

Harry sucked in a breath, arching her hips and slid her legs off Severus's back. "All in good time, my arse. Fuck me. Now!" Harry growled and grabbed her knees, spreading her legs wider for Severus.

Severus grinned again and leaned forward, kissing Harry. Harry wrapped her arms and legs around Severus, pulling him down on top of her, rubbing against Severus.

Severus groaned, biting at Harry's mouth as he thrust his hips toward Harry. Gripping his prick, he rubbed the head against the slick opening then eased forward, sucking in a breath as he was engulfed in the tight, wet heat of Harry's body.

Harry keened loudly, squeezing her eyes shut as Severus thrust again, sliding inside of her slowly. 

Severus hooked Harry's leg and pulled back, shoving forward once again and moaning as he moved completely inside of Harry. He ran one hand over Harry's forehead, pushing her fringe out of then way then pressed a kiss to her temple. "Harry," he breathed. 

Harry opened her eyes and looked up at Severus, a flush filling her face as she smiled at him.

"Severus… fuck me now, like always, if I'm still the same." Harry squeezed her legs around Severus's body, grinning wider as Severus gasped, then pulled him down into a rough kiss.

Severus moaned into Harry's kiss and complied, slamming hard into Harry. Rocking them up the bed with each push of his hips, he was spurred on by Harry's cries for more and the pressure Harry's body exerted on his prick. 

Each brush of Severus's cock rubbed up against something inside of Harry, tightening that feeling in her abdomen until it burst across her stomach. She tossed her head across the pillows then moaned as she came, her entire body feeling lax for just a moment then beginning to tighten up again before she could catch her breath.

Harry pulled at Severus's hair, panting harshly as Severus continued to thrust into her. "Oh, oh, oh!"

Severus smirked and slid his hands under Harry's body, wrapping his fingers around Harry's shoulders and holding her to him as he continued to plunge in harder. He'd felt Harry orgasm once and kept moving, hoping to pushing her into a second one.

He gritted his teeth as he felt his own orgasm building at the base of his spine. Resting his head on his fingers, he murmured in Harry's ear. "Come for me again, Harry."

Harry arched up into Severus's body and screamed, her body clenching down on Severus.

Severus groaned, thrusting in once, twice more, before he too came, collapsing on top of Harry.

Harry sighed softly and ran her fingers through Severus's hair, then reached for her wand on the nightstand. She flicked it over them, murmuring a gentle Cleansing Spell as Severus eased himself away. 

She smiled up at Severus then pulled him down for another kiss. "You were right. I don't regret the accident. However, I don't want to stay this way."

Severus nodded as he ran his hand over Harry's breast, tweaking one nipple. He licked his lips. "I shall begin work on an antidote immediately then."

Harry moaned and rose up into Severus's hand. "Perhaps some more of this potion as well for another time," she breathed softly. "I do believe that I could get used to this kind of treatment."

Severus chuckled and nodded, bending his head to kiss Harry again. "That can be arranged as well."


End file.
